


Diamond Dust

by Anyjen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna would just rather have a hot cuppa, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Or be sunbathing on a beach, The Doctor is in awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyjen/pseuds/Anyjen
Summary: The Doctor took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp, cold air of pre-industrial Siberia in the middle of winter. The skies were clear, the sun shining through millions upon millions of ice crystals tumbling through the air, making them sparkle and shine like jewels all across the plain.It was breathtaking. It was sublime. It was...“Bloody freezing.”





	Diamond Dust

The Doctor took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp, cold air of pre-industrial Siberia in the middle of winter. The skies were clear, the sun shining through millions upon millions of ice crystals tumbling through the air, making them sparkle and shine like jewels all across the plain.

It was breathtaking. It was sublime. It was...

_“Bloody freezing_.”

The Doctor threw an exasperated glance at Donna, who was stomping on the ground and so heavily wrapped in thick clothes it would be a miracle if she managed to see past her nose, let alone across the snowy plain to the wondrous spectacle of billions of ice crystals dancing in the air and shining like so many tiny diamonds.

“ _Donna_! Can’t you forget about the cold and just enjoy yourself, for once?” The Doctor wasn’t _whining_. He was just using a _manly_ high-pitched voice to show his despair at Donna’s lack of appreciation for the beauty that surrounded them. “Here we are, being treated to one of the most amazing shows nature has to offer across the galaxies, and all you can think about is how _cold_ it is?”

“I’d much rather be treated to a nice hot cuppa and a toasty fire to warm my feet to. I have a better appreciation for nature when I can _feel my toes_. No chance of you having a thermos of tea in those ridiculously huge pockets of yours, is there?”

“They’re not ridiculously huge! They’re reasonably sized! They’re just _conveniently_ bigger on the inside.”

Donna grumbled something unintelligible and then shut up, hopefully to watch the diamond dust but more likely to daydream about tea.

Sixty-four seconds of blessed silence ensued.

“Next time, show me the wonders and beauty of the universe somewhere with a _beach_.”

The Doctor slumped and sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly thing I wrote once and am only now uploading.
> 
> Donna may love sunbathing, but I love my readers' comments... *hint, hint* ;)


End file.
